Trust Patrol
by JMP Reality
Summary: Nicole and Nick are fighting again and it's causing harm to not just them but the other members of the team. That when Cliff gets the idea for those two to some trust exercise with the team's help. Will it help or will the fused twins need more professional help.
1. Chapter 1

It was 1985 and a child therapist was talking to five-years-olds Nicholas and Nicole who were drawing. "So what did you draw for family Nicholas?" the doctor asked the little boy and the child held it up and explained, "I drew me, Uncle Thomath and Nikki."

"And who are this two angels above you?" The therapist asked. "That'th Mommy and Daddy looking down at uth." the boy answered. The doctor smiled then looked at Nicole and asked, "And what did you draw for family?" And with a frown, the little girl showed the doctor her picture and it was the murder scene when their parents die only their uncle was there, but was turned around and had an angry face. "Oh my." The doctor said with fear.

Then little Nicole put the drawing down and said, "I'm going to play with my toys now." and left the office. After a few seconds, the therapist got out of her shock, grabbed the little girl's picture, and said to little Nick, "Okay we done for today Nicholas. Go play or something."

"Okay." The little boy said cheerfully then got off his chair and left the office. After the boy left the doctor went to an Intercom and asked to it in a concerned voice, "Uh Dr. Marionette, can you come down here?" Then she looked at the deadly picture again and continued, "We need to discuss about you know who."

"It's been five months and you told me children forgot after you tell them that everything okay and they went to heaven, Dr. Nitro." Dr. Marionette said as he paced in front of the doctor. "Well some children figure out what death is and that is not okay." Dr. Nitro explained. "Well, something needed to be done with that girl because I will not have a Psychopath living in my house." The male doctor said with frustration then he suggested, "How about shock therapy?"

"Dr. Marionette she's only a child and she just griefing. I keep working with her, but please give her time. She will get over it." the female doctor explained. Dr. Marionette looked down, grabbed Nicole's drawing, and said, "Pray to God she does." and threw the picture back on the table and left the office.

Fast forward to today at the Doom Manor and the team were all in the living room as Cliff asked, "So who called this team meeting?" Meanwhile, upstairs Nicole in a teal robe and her hair completely down was staring at the bathroom mirror saying, "You can do this Nicole."

"You know you don't have to cut your hair," Nicholas said as he stared at his sister in the mirror. The rebel twin then picked up the side of her hair and explained, "Yes I do because I don't want burned hair if we face another fire person or piss off Katy."

"You mean if you anger Katy," Nicholas added. Nicole just rolled her eyes, grabbed her pocket knife, grabbed a layer of hair and just as she was about to cut it her brother suggested, "Wouldn't be more even and safe if you use…" But got interrupted when his sister cut the hair. "Scissors." Nick finish, But he knew he was too late and his sister continued to cut her hair.

After that, she put her hair in braids, got dress, put her jacket, eyeliner and the B necklace on, and headed to the living room. However, she said, "Hold up." and pointed her finger to the B on the necklace. "What are you doing?" Nick questioned. "Waiting for you to say blowtorch," Nicole answered as she still waited. "Why?" her brother asked. "So I can turn this B to a P." The rebel twin informed. "What?! No! I'm not going to say 'Use blowtorch' so you can ruin Becca's necklace."

However when the twin brother said 'Use blowtorch' Nicole's pointer finger turned into a blowtorch and started to cut the B and Nicole just chuckled. That when Nick noticed and shouted, "Put your hands in the air!" which Nicole did, but the blowtorch was still on and it burned the girl's ear and she yelled in pain as she held it with the non-blowtorch hand, "Son of a bitch!"

The team heard the scream and ran upstairs and saw Nicole in pain holding her ear and her finger was on fire and Nick that was reflected by a hallway mirror with a concerned face. "What the hell going on here?" Cliff asked. "This motherfucker burnt my ear!" Nicole yelled as she glanced at her brother. "How the hell did he do that?" Jane asked. "Well I wanted to make this necklace into a P so I told him to turn my finger into a blowtorch, but he told me to raise my hands up with the stupid thing on," Nicole explained.

"The same finger torch that burning your pants." The robot man said as he pointed at the rebel twin's pant that was getting blowtorched. Nicole screamed and patted the fire that was formed on her pants with the non-blowtorch hand as she swung the one with it all most hitting the others. "Tell her to turn off her finger," Jane commanded Nicholas as she dodged the fire. "Stop," Nick ordered which made the blowtorch turn off, but also froze Nicole in time.

Everyone stared at the frozen girl then at the mirror boy with a 'do thing something' look so the responsible twin said, "Unpause." Then Nicole unpaused And was still screaming and patting her jeans. That when she noticed something and asked as she pointed her eyes at her brother, "Did he pause me?" Everyone nodded and Nicole yelled at the mirror. "God damn it You!"

"Sorry. I had to stop from burning yourself and others." Nicholas explained. "Why was she burning herself?" Larry asked. "I wasn't trying to burn myself." The rebel twin said with an annoying voice as she gave her brother the stink eyes. Then she as she stared at the team, "I wanted to show you guy my hero outfit, but the outfit wasn't complete cause this B wasn't P." After that she said in an angry as she pointed at Nick, "However Mr. Sensitive over there was like 'No don't' and burnt my ear off."

"You were going to ruin Becca's necklace," Nicholas explained in anger. Nicole just rolled her eyes, stared at her brother again, and explained, "Come on man, can't you accept that I'm wearing the damn thing. Besides it's just one of the humps being snag off so it will go with the outfit." Then she picked up the B, stared at it and asked her twin, "What am I going to tell people the B stands for? Bitch or something?"

"Maybe." the teen boy said with hesitation. "You asshole!" Nicole yelled as she went to attack the mirror, but everyone else stopped her. "Let me go!" The rebel twin commanded then explained, "This is normal sibling rivalry."

"How is murdering your brother sibling rivalry?" Rita questioned with fear. "Look none of you have so you don't get it. Sometimes siblings have a breaking point and need to kill each other." Nicole explained then glanced at her brother again and yelled, "Like I need to do now!" and went to attack him, but everyone stopped her again.

"You can't kill me. I'm in your head." Nick explained. "Fine!" Nicole said with anger as she got everyone off her. Then pointed at Jane and said with more anger, "Jane hit me with a Blunt object so I'm unconscious or it's kills me whatever comes first." Jane just shrugged turned into Hammerhead and went to grab the blunt object, but Cliff stopped her and she changed to Jane again. Then the robot man saw the twins arguing again as Vic and Larry held Nicole and Rita protested Nick. All of a sudden Cliff yelled, "I have an idea!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Therapy, really?" Nicole questioned with an annoyed voice as she sat on the couch next to her mirror brother and stared at Cliff who sat across from them. Then the girl lent forward and explained as she showed the robot man five fingers, "We been in therapy since we were five and I'm still mess up so this isn't going to work."

"Don't think as therapy. Think it as trust exercises." Cliff explained. Nicole stood up and asked, "What like this?" Then she announced as she fell backward, "Trust fall."

"Don't fall!" Nicholas yelled as the ex-racer jumped out of his seat with fear and the rebel twin's feet caught her and was now doing a backbend. Nicole grunted in pain and Nick explained, "You know the trust fall is impossible for us."

"I know I wanted to fall to knock myself out, but you still caught me." Nicole said disappointed then she commanded, "Now unbend me."

"Stand straight." the twin brother ordered and his sister stood straight. Then the twins glanced angrily at each other as Rita and Larry walked in. "So how are you two doing?" the ex-actress asked the siblings. "This is stupid!" Nicole yelled and was about to leave. "I'm guessing not good?" The ex-pilot guessed as Cliff went to grabbed the girl. "Let me go." The rebel girl commanded with a struggle. "No because you two need to get along." the ex-racer explained to the girl.

Then he turned to the mirror and said to the responsible twin, "Nick tell your sister…" However, Nicholas wasn't in the mirror anymore so he looked at the rebel twin's head and said, "Nick tell your sister to sit her ass down and stay there."

"Don't you fucking dare." Nicole threatened her brother, but Nicholas commanded, "Sit down on the couch and stay there." "God damn it." the twin sister said through her teeth as she sat down. "Fine I'll stay." the rebel teen gave in and was going to lounge on the couch, but she couldn't move. That when lift up her butt and noticed it was melted in the couch. Everyone saw it and was disgusted as Nicole commanded to the mirror, "Fix it."

"Stand up," Nick ordered which his sister did, but the couch went with her making the mirror fall and break. "Nicholas!" Nicole yelled as Larry and Cliff to take the couch off as Rita pitch in between her eyes and shook her head. "Get off the couch." Nicholas ordered and the couch got off the rebel twin's butt and the robot man and the 'mummy' put the piece of furniture down

After that, the ex-pilot said as he stared at the now broken mirror, "I'll get a new mirror." and left leaving Rita and Cliff with the bickering twins who were arguing now even those it just looked like Nicole was just arguing with herself. The robot man just sat across the couch again and sighed, "This Is going to be a long day."


	3. Chapter 3

After a few minutes of stopping the arguing twins and getting a mirror, the bickering twins were back on the couch giving angry glances at each other only now Rita sat across them as Larry and Cliff stood behind her. "Let's try to get rid of this anger by doing some breathing exercise."

"What's with you guys in us doing exercises?" Nicole asked rhetorically. "Shush." the ex-actress shushed the girl. Then she told the twins, "Now both breath through your diaphragms." And show an example which made Nick looked embarrassed and his sister laugh. "What's so funny?" Rita asked the girl with a defensive voice. "You look fucking stupid." The rebel twin said through her giggles.

"Apologizes," Nick commanded. "Sorry." The teen girl said while laughing. The responsible twin took a frustration sighed and ordered, "Apologize like you mean it."

"I'm really sorry," Nicole said in a sincere voice. Then she glanced at her brother with a mean face while Rita tried not to get mad when she said, "Let try this. Blow through your lips like a horse." and she did an example. After that Nick did it, but his sister did a raspberry. "I said your lips, not your tongue," Rita said trying to keep her cool.

"What's the difference?" The rebel twin questioned rhetorically. "Ugh!" Rita just shouted then walked away from the twins. Larry pulled her next to him and Cliff and suggested, "Maybe we should ask them questions about what they like and maybe if they have something in common they stop fighting."

Cliff pointed at ex-pilot and said excitedly, "That's a good idea." Then turned and told the twins, "Hey.." that when the three adults saw Nicole upside down and halfway off the couch. "You were trying to get off the couch again. Weren't you?" the robot man asked.

"No. Maybe." the rebel twin lied. Nick commanded, "Tell the truth."

"Yes." The teen girl answered then grunted with anger. After that, she got back on the couch as Nick just rubbed his eyes and apologized, "I'm really sorry." Then asked, "What's the next exercise?"

"We're going to ask you guys questions to see if you two have something in common," Larry explained. Nicole made a confused face and asked, "What is this? ?" Then she pointed at her brother and informed, "Because he's not my type."

"Please ask the questions before I want to get off this couch," Nicholas begged. "Let's start something easy. What's your favorite color?" The robot man asked. Nicole gave the ex-racer an 'it's pretty Obvious' look, lift up her jacket and answered, "Yellow, duh."

"And what's your favorite color Nick?" the ex-pilot asked the teen boy. Nicholas thought about it and answered, "Well it really depends. Majority of the time I appreciate a light blue, but then sometimes I like royal blue and surprisingly I recently admire violet, but also…" However, the responsible twin couldn't finish because his sister punched the mirror causing it to break and made her hand bleed.

After a few minutes of Rita getting a new mirror and Larry bandaging up Nicole's hand Cliff asked the twins, "What's your favorite food?"

"Well, it really depends…." Nick started to explain, but then the rebel twin threatened to punch the mirror again with her other hand so he said loudly as Cliff stopped her hand, "Pizza! Pizza!"

"Perfect. Can't go wrong with pizza." The robot man said with relief, but Nicole explained, "I'm not a big fan of pizza."

"Jesus Fucking Christ." The ex-racer mumbled as Rita and Larry just sat across the twins facepalming. Then all of sudden Cliff yelled, "Birthday!" which made everyone jumped. Then the robot man explained, "You two are twins so you two have the same birthday." After that, he cheered, "Boom you two have something in common."

"Well actually.." Nick started which made Cliff mumbled, "God damn it." After that the Responsible twin continued to explain, "Our mom went into labor at 10:00 PM and I was delivered at 11:45 PM while Nicole was delivered at 1:05 AM which make her birthday the day after mine, but it was easier to just make our birth certificate the same date."

"I punching you again." Nicole threatened Then she went to attack her brother, but stopped by the three adults and now the ex-racer, the ex-pilot, and the ex-actress were wrestling the rebel teen as the responsible teen looked terrified until Vic came in and clear his throat which made everyone stopped and looked at the cyborg. After that, the tech teen said, "We found out where your uncle is located."


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone gather together as Vic explained, "His last location was at Secret Labs a place where they…." However Nicole Interrupted, "Fuck dead body! I fucking knew it!" After that she pointed at her brother who was in a mirror and yelled, "In your face! In your face! In your…" But before she could finish Nick commanded, "Relax." And she fell asleep on the floor. The team looked down at the unconscious teen in silence until Cliff said, "I think Nick got to his breaking point with her."

Then all of the sudden Nicole got up and started to flop around. After a few minutes Nicole stopped when Nick put her hand on the table where the mirror was and he use it to touch the reflex object. That when the responsible twin made his sister stand up or at least lend on the table as he appeared in the mirror with a sigh of relief. Next the boy said as he looked at Vic, "I'm so sorry about that." Afterward he said with anger, "I'm just was tired of her insulting about a poor defenseless uncle." But then the teen took a deep breath and calm himself. After that he turned to Vic and said, "Please continue."

"Wow you really need to learn to respect her." Jane defended. "I'm not the one the need to learn respect!" Nick yelled as he turned his sister so he could look at the crazy girl, but he turned the rebel twin too far and she fell on her face again. Cliff and Larry were about to pick up the sleeping, but her was pull out to stop them then the girl was dragged up the stairs leaving the team confused and concern

Eventually the unconscious girl made it to her bedroom. After that she climbed on her bed and flopped on her pillow. That when Nick commanded, "Nicole awake." Nicole woke up and continued to shout, "face. In your face!" But she noticed she wasn't with the others and asked her brother, "How did I get here and why am I here?" After she touch her nose and questioned, "Also why does my face hurt?"

"I dragged us up her because I grounded us." Nick explained. "You grounded us? Great." Nicole said sarcastically as she sat up and sat on the side of the bed. "Look they'll never going to find Uncle Thomas if they're too busy breaking us apart every three seconds so I think we should stay in here until we learn to get along." Nicholas explained. The rebel twin smiled and said, "Just like when we were little and Uncle T grounded us so we'd pretend to like each other to get ungrounded then we hate each again when he went to work. That a perfect idea Nick. We'll pretend to get along until we found Uncle T."

Then she stood up and said, "Let's give them the old 'We're sorry. We're get along' smiles and don't forget to do the puppies' eyes."

"Or we could actually learn to get along." Nick suggested. "Now you're talking crazy." the rebel said as she pointed her eyes at her head and made her hand do a 'really' motion. "It's not impossible." the responsible twin said with confidence. "Yes it is. We been at each throats since the womb. There no way we can do this." Nicole explained as she walked toward a window and stared outside.

"Maybe we should get more professional help." Nick advised. "And who the hell would want to help us?" the rebel twin asked rhetorically. Then all of a sudden a paper airplane flew in a hit the ten girl's eye. "Ow! Fuck!" Nicole yelled in pain as she held her eye. After that she saw the plane and opened it up. "If you need help get along. Meet me here and your relationship will be strong. Join us and come along." the twin read the paper then saw the direction to the help.

"That's convenient." Nick said excitedly. "This is a scam." Nicole explained as she crumpled the paper. "How do you know?" Nicholas questioned. "Paper airplanes don't come out nowhere and it's read in rhyme and not very good rhyme." the sister informed. "You're...right." Nick hesitated to say because he knew his sister will get a big head about which she did when she said excitedly, "Yeah I am." After that she was about to walk away from as she said, "And we're not going." However she got hit with another paper airplane.

"Ow! Fuck!" the rebel teen cried again as she held her eye. Then she shouted, "We're not going!" But got hit with another airplane. However the stubborn girl shouted, "No!" and got pelted by thousands until she shouted, "Fine, we'll go!" But got hit with one more plane just annoyed her which it did and she just growled as she unfold the plane.

After that she commanded as she looked at the paper, "Alright Smart guy use your photographic memory and let's go." Then she started to walked out of the bedroom until Nick ordered, "Wait."

"What?" Nicole whined as she stopped. "We should tell the others where." Nick suggested. "Like they'll care if we're gone." the rebel twin argued as she started to walk out again. "Let's at least write a note." the responsible twin commanded. "God damn it." the teen girl said through her teeth as she grabbed some paper and a pen and wrote the note.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few minutes, Jane knocked on the twins' bedroom door and asked, "Hey you two done killing each other yet?" However right after there was no answer, so the crazy girl opened the door and questioned, "You two are not fucking sleeping are you?" That when she noticed the rebel teen wasn't in the room just lots of paper airplanes and note which she glanced at it. Afterward, she ran out of the room with the letter to show the team.

Once she made it down she exposed the note to the team and Larry read it.

"Dear Shitheads we mean friENDs,

Thank YOU for your help, but Nick and me (I) are going to see someone more professional. We're sorry for the last minute disappearance, but we're sure to be back as soon as we can. But if we're not back in an hour follow the directions that are on the thousands of paper airplane and come get us or don't whatever you fuckers want to do.

Sincerely,

Nicole and Nicholas

PS Don't worry Nick is driving"

"Wait, what does 'Don't worry Nick is driving' mean?" Cliff asked.

Meanwhile, Nicole and Nick stole the Doom Bus and drive to the professional help. "I can't believe we stole their bus." the teen boy said with anger. "Hey if you didn't want me to steal it you should have stopped me." the rebel teen opposed. Then she explained, "Besides if they want to get us Flint will teleport them or something." After that, she grabbed a snack bag that said BBQ Fun doodles with one free hand, grabbed a bunch of them, threw them in air, lift her head and opened her mouth to catch them. However, Nicholas commanded, "Keep your eyes looking forward." And the Fun doodles fell on her head and landed on the floor.

"What the hell Man!" Nicole shouted. Then explained, "You the one driving."

"Yeah, but your eyes are my eyes and I don't want to crash." the responsible twin informed. The teen girl just sighs annoyed as she rolled her eyes. Then she went to grab her headphones and CD player out of her pocket, but her brother ordered, "Don't even think about it. I need your ears too."

"Come on! Deaf people can drive." Nicole argued. "Deaf people don't listen to loud swearing music to distracted them," Nick argues back. "God! You are the worst!" The rebel teen cried as she pouted. Then she begged, "Please tell me we're almost there before I slit my fucking neck from boredom."

"Actually we're here." the teen boy answered with relief as he parked the bus. After that Nicole saw a man in a suit looking like he was waiting for someone. Then she shouted, "Thank the Lord!" and Literally jumped out of the driver seat. However, Nick commanded, "Wait." before she could leave the bus. "What now?!" the rebel twin shouted with anger. "Maybe we shouldn't do this." the responsible explained with fear. "You wanted to do this," Nicole argued. "And you said it was a scam," Nicholas argues back.

"Then I got pelted by airplanes and I ain't getting pelted with more so we're going." The rebel twin defended and walked out of the bus. "Alright, But be cautious." the responsible twin commanded. "Don't worry. If he does something to us I'll shank him." Nicole explained as she pretended to stab something with her pocket knife.

"Maybe you don't have to do that. Just be aware." The responsible twin suggested as his sister put her knife back in her pocket. Afterward, the twins got out of And Nicole shouted to the suited man, "Hey!" which the guy turned around and noticed the girl. After that, the rebel twin asked, "Are you the therapy guy that's going to help me and my brother get along?"

"Yes." the man answered then he lifted up his elbow and commanded, "But first look at my elbow." Nicole gave a confused look, but she just shrugged it off and was about to look at the suited guy's elbow. However, Nick ordered with a shout, "Don't look at his elbow!" And Nicole's head and eyes pointed up away from the arm. "Look at my elbow so I may help you." The man commanded with frustration in his voice.

"I wish I could, but the annoying voice in my head is telling me no." Nicole annoyingly explained. Then the man forcefully took the teen girl's head to look at his arm, but the rebel twin grabbed one of the man's arm and backflip him over her shoulder. "What the fuck did you made me do?" Nicole questioned her brother. "Aikido. I learned it when I earned my self-defense badge in scouts." Nicholas explained.

Then the suited man got up and grabbed the teen girl from as she mumbled, "Well didn't work so I'm stabbing a bitch." Afterward, Nicole got her knife out and was ready to stab the man in the stomach, but Nick shouted, "Drop the knife!" which the rebel twin did as she whined, "What the fuck Dude." After that, the man started to drag the poor teen toward a black van. That when Nicholas commanded, "Elbow him in the face." which Nicole did And the man grunted in pain. Then Nick ordered, "Now elbow him in the stomach." and his sister did and that's when the suited man let the teen girl go.

However, instead of running Nicole shouted, "There no way I'm fighting him like a bitch!" After that, she kicked the poor man in the stomach. Then lift him up by his blazer and knock him out with her fist. Afterward, the man laid on the ground whining in pain and Nick asked concerned, "Was that really necessary?" Nicole just shrugged and explained, "Well it took the anger I had for you out." Then she opened her hand and saw she pulled off the man's button as she continued, "Hey and we have a souvenir to show the guys our first bad guy beat down." Then she threw the button in the air and ready to catch it. However the teen girl got shot in the neck by the needle and the girl pulled it out as she asked woozily, "Hey bro, did your scouts teach you about flying darts?" After that, she passed out on the ground and was taking toward the black van by a woman with the same button on her suit.


	6. Chapter 6

An hour passed and the twins didn't return to the manor so Flint teleported the team to where Nicole got attack. However, when they got there, there were no twins. "Are you sure Flint teleported us to the right place?" Cliff asked as he looked around. "She doesn't lie where she teleports," Jane explained as she looked at the paper airplane that had the directions on it. "Then where the hell are they?" The robot man questioned.

That when Rita saw the Doom Bus and shouted, "There the bus!" and she, Jane, and Cliff ran towards it. After that, the ex-actress ran inside and yelled as she searched inside the vehicle, "Nicholas! Nicholas!" But the twins weren't there either. "So they just made us go on a wild fucking goose chase." the ex-racer said with anger. "Nicholas wouldn't do that." Rita defended as she got out of the bus. "But Nicole would." The robot man argued. "But Nicholas wouldn't allow that." the red-head informed. "Yeah, But 'Slick' always find a way to ignore him every goddamn time." The robot man said with anger as he stomped away from the vehicle.

"She has no choice but to listen to Nick's bossiness so it's Nick fault they're missing." Jane defended. "Actually it's not either their fault," Vic informed as he scanned the area. "According to the tracker in Nick's communicator they were attack and Nicole tried to defend herself with her knife." the tech teen explained. "You got that from the tracker?" The robot man asked. "No. I found her knife and we all know she wouldn't throw this away." Cyborg informed as he showed the team the weapon. After that, he looked at his scanner again and explained, "Then they must have been got captured because the signal just disappeared."

"Who would want to kidnap a teenager?" Rita questioned with concern in her voice. That when Larry explained, "I know who." After that show the team the button that the rebel twin pulled off and it was the Bureau's button.

Meanwhile, Nicole woke up groggy and heard someone said, "It's good to see you awake Miss Marionette. I'm hoping you had a good nap." Then the teen girl turned her head and saw another suited man with an evil grin on his. "Who the fuck are you?" the teen asked tiredly. "My name Darren Jonas. Welcome to the Ant Farm where we make the abnormal well normal."

Nicole got out of her tiredness and look around the room that when she realized she was in a prison cell and she was wearing a red prison jumpsuit. After that, she asked Darren, "So are you here to torture me to revealed my powers or something?"

"Not at all Miss Marionette. You are what we'll call bait for those freaks that brought you into their open arms." The suited man explained. "Are you talking about Jane and the others?" The rebel twin asked. Then explained, "Because it's more like I pop in and they were like 'Alright, this is happening."

"Well doesn't matter. Once those abominations come and 'rescue' you, I'll get them and destroy them once in for all!" Darren explained with anger. Nicole looked at the crazy man with confusion and concern then asked, "I'm guessing your mom didn't love you enough. Am I right?" However instead of answering he punch the teen girl in the face then when the girl was on the ground he started kicking her. He didn't stop hitting the poor girl until two guards came in the room and pulled their boss away from the rebel twin.

Then as three men left the room the suited boss threatened, "You better behave Miss Marionette or I do to you like what I'm going to do with your friends." Once the men left Nicole got up with a grunt as she mumbled, "Friends? I'm pretty sure the majority of them hate me." After that, she touched her face to see if it was bleeding and sure enough her nose was very bloody. That when she mumbled, "Yeah that guy definitely has some Mommy's issues. Maybe even Daddy's issues."

Then she pointed her eyes up and asked, "And by the way, why the hell you didn't turn me metal?" After that, she explained as she touched her nose again, "Because I think I rather have a good laugh when he breaks his hand then a bloody nose." However instead commenting on her attitude and/or joke or explained himself why he didn't turn her metal the responsible teen was mumbling in fear, "I'm a good boy. I'm a good boy."

"Are you kidding me?! Are you seriously having a panic attack now?!" Nicole yelled with anger. "L-look j-just give me a m-minute." Nicholas said through his heavy breathing. "Alright." The rebel teen agreed. Then she sat on the floor waiting for her brother to relax.


	7. Chapter 7

Sometime later, Nicole was still sitting on the floor in her cell being bored as she asked her brother, "Are you calm yet?"

"I-I t-told you to g-give me a minute," Nicholas explained with a stutterer. "It's been three hours!" the rebel twin yelled. "No, it's been 20 minutes." The responsible twin argued more calmly. That when Nick realized and said, "I guess that's one way to calm me down."

"Seriously, why were you freaking out?" the rebel twin questioned. "I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that we are in freaking jail." The teen boy explained as started to have another panic attack. "Relax Bro. This prison…." the teen girl explained, but lost her train of thought when she noticed what her brother said so she asked, "Did you say freaking instead of fucking."

"I don't like using the F word." Nicholas defended. Nicole facepalmed herself and muttered, "Oh my God." After that, she continued what she was explaining to her brother, "This prison is being run by crazy people so you are still a good boy. So just relax like me."

"Of course you be calm about this," Nicholas said with sarcasm in his voice. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" The rebel twin asked defensively. "Because you been to prison or at least juvenile." The responsible twin informed. Nicole stood and yelled, "I have never been to jail!" Then realized and said just as loud, "Maybe juvenile, but I was innocence!"

"Yeah right, I'm 100% sure you stabbed someone or slit their throat." Nicholas guessed. "Well joke on you! Blood makes me Queasy! So I couldn't do that!" Nicole argued. "What?" Nick questioned calmer. The rebel twin looked down with shame and explained, "Yeah. Even seeing my own blood made me pass out."

"You too?" the responsible twin asked surprised. "Wait, you're afraid of blood too? the teen girl questioned. "Yeah, remember in third grade Bobby Joe cut his knee and I fainted on the playground." Nick brought up. "Oh yeah, you had to home for that," Nicole remembered. Then the responsible twin mentioned, "And you fake a stomach ache so you could go home too."

"I had a reason for that. Miss Nanny number 3 was our caretaker and you know she was the lazy bitch one so I didn't want to leave you with her while you were dead on the couch." the rebel twin explained herself. "Wow, you actually care?" Nick said surprise. "What can I say I'm full of surprises." The teen girl joked. "Well if we're admitting surprises. I have one that will blow your mind." Nicholas admitted. "Give me the dees, Bro."

"I skipped school to go to a baseball game," Nick said with guilt. "No fucking way!" Nicole said astonished. Then asked, "You like baseball?"

"Yup, since I was 10," Nick informed. Afterward, the responsible twin explained, "Coach Richards said I was even good enough to join the baseball team, but Uncle Thomas told me that if I broke something there goes my chance to go to a good college."

"So Uncle Tommy wouldn't let you play a game where you are just hitting a ball and running, but he'll sign you up to go sleep in the woods with bears." Nicole brought up. "I guess so," Nick said with a shrug. "Alright then." the rebel twin said as she also shrugged. Then the teen girl thought of something as she played with one of her braids. After that, she said embarrassed, "If we're confessing our secrets hobbies. I actually really like playing the piano."

"No way!" Nick said excitedly and with a laugh. "Yep, I admit. Nicole Penelope Marionette aka Slick love to play music on the piano." Nicole said with a smirk. Then added, "The guys are going to be surprised that we have three things in common." After that, she pulled out the Fun doodles and toasted, "To us for finally getting along." Then she ate some as Nick asked, "Where were you hiding those?"

"Oh my jacket and clothes are still under here." the rebel twin explained. "Oh okay." the responsible twin said with an 'I'll go with it face' voice as his sister continued to eat. Then all of a sudden there was a rumble coming from the vents and coming fast toward them. "Become metal," Nicholas commanded which Nicole did And was ready to fight whoever was coming in.

However when the thing jumped in the teen girl put her hands down and said confusedly, "What the fuck?" It was a walking butt and it sniffed the Fun doodles' bag. Nicole picked up the bag as she turned normal again and asked the creature, "You want some?" The butt sniffed the bag again then took it in its mouth. After that, the creature put the bag on the ground and started eating the Fun doodles inside it.

Nicole giggled and asked the walking butt, "They're Good Right?" Then added with a smirk, "I mean they're not as good as chocolate covered Oreos."

"You still love chocolate covered Oreos?" Nick questioned. "Hell yeah!" the rebel twin said excitedly. "I guess that make four things in common." the teen boy commented. After that, the twins had a good laugh. However, it got interpreted by somebody coming down the hall. The butt heard it too and started to growl. Nicole glanced at the critter and asked as she petted it, "You don't like that guy either, Uh?"

The butt nuzzled the rebel twin's hand in response. "Don't worry. We got you." Nicole said with confidence. After that, she lifted the critter back in the vents and commanded with a whispered, "Go and hide." That when the walking butt left and just as the teen girl's cell door open Nicole closed the vent, sat down, and put the Fun doodles' bag back in her jacket.

Once the cell door opened Darren Jonas walked and asked with surprise to the rebel twin, "Oh, you're still here?"

"Well, it's not I can go anywhere," Nicole said sarcastically. After that, the teen girl stood up, lend against one of the walls and asked, "So have you finally realized that those 'abominations' aren't coming for me?"

"It's funny you mention them," Darren said with an evil smirk. Then he gave the rebel twin a tablet and it showed a recording of the team breaking in. However, they got caught. Jane got hit with a tranquilizer, Cliff got hit with some sort of magnet, Vic and Larry were both electrocuted, but the ex-pilot was hit with a Ghostbusters' gun and Rita wasn't there, but Darren said, "You think we forgot you, Miss Farr." And opened the robot man's mouth and shot another tranquilizer.

Afterward, the recording stopped and the suited man commented as he took the device back, "Still think they're not coming for you." Nicole just rolled her eyes and commanded, "You know what. Do your worst to them." Then explained, "Because I don't give a fuck about them."

Darren grinned and said, "I knew there was something I like about you Miss Marionette." After that, he walked out of the cell as he called out, "We free you when the deed is done."

After a few seconds and the suited man was 100% gone Nick asked, "We are going to save them before he does his worst to them right?" Nicole looked up and answered, "Well fucking Duh." After that, the rebel twin said, "Okay, first we need to know where they are at those." Then she sighed and pleased, "And I know it's an Invasion of privacy, but can you please tell me to…." However, Nick interpreted, "Use X-ray vision." and his sister's eyes got glossy and she was seeing through the walls.

"Oh shit. This is awesome." the teen girl said excitedly as she looked around the room. "Nicole Focus." The responsible twin ordered. "Right," Nicole said as she shook her head. After that, she put two fingers on her Temple and looked around to find the team. "Okay, Jane is duck tape to a chair and ready to kill some guy who teasing his weapons at her like some torture porn scene. Vic is in a cell alone unconscious and Larry also alone strap in a chair not sure if he conscious or not." Nicole started to explain.

Then Nick asked, "What about Cliff and Rita?" Nicole glanced her X-ray vision and said, "Cliff is being dragged and he'll be by our cell in 3.5 minutes." and as the girl looked for Rita her vision started to get blurry, but she just ignored it and said, "But I'm having trouble finding Rita." Then all of a sudden the rebel twin grunted in pain, closed her eyes, and held her head.

"Turn off X-ray vision," Nick commanded then ask concerned. "Are you Alright?" Nicole opened eyes, let go of her head and sighed of relief. Then she answered, "Yeah just Major brain freeze. I'll live." After that, they heard someone swearing and the twin recognize it was Cliff so Nicole got in fighting mode. However, she noticed she didn't turn metal so she asked her voice in her head, "Aren't you going turn me metal?"

"People are going to get hurt. Aren't they?" Nick asked. "That's the idea." The rebel twin answered. "I wouldn't mind hearing loud metal music while we fight." the responsible twin suggested. Nicole smirked then she grabbed her CD player out of her pocket, put a CD in, and put on her headphones.


	8. Chapter 8

"LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING FUCKER! GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! YOU CAN'T HOLD ME MUCH LONGER YOU SHIT HEADS! FUCK YOU!" Cliff shouted as he was being dragged on the floor by four suited men. Then all of a sudden, one of metal cell doors flew and hit two of the four men as the beat of Bad reputation dropped. After that, a metal Nicole came out and punched the other two men who dropped the robot man. The rebel twin looked down at the ex-racer who asked, "Where the fuck were you?"

"Where that door came from." Nicole explained as she pointed at the metal door and the two unconscious men then she held her hand over the magnet that was on Cliff's chest and commented, "And I think you met thank you." and took the magnet off and tossed it the other direction. After that, she helped the ex-racer up and the robot man asked, "So what's the plan?"

"Well, Nick And I made a plan called Operation Save the people who tried to save us and this is plan A of the operation," Nicole explained. "And what does this plan A intel?" Cliff asked nervously. That's when the guards came running toward them as the rebel twin said, "Well it's you stopping those guys while I get Vic and Jane." Then she tapped the robot man's face and ran toward Cyborg's cell. "Fuck me." Cliff just mumbled as he prepared himself to fight.

"What's up Vicky!" Nicole shouted excitedly as she burst through Vic's cell. Then she noticed the cyborg was unconscious "Oh right." she said embarrassed. After that she asked her brother, "Okay Bro, how do I revive a half robot boy?"

"Become electrifying," Nick commanded and Nicole's body produced electricity. "Whoa." The rebel teen said as she moved her hands around. After that, her brother ordered, "Okay, now put one hand on Vic's head and the other on his chest."

"Should I get him a drink first?" The rebel twin asked rhetorically. Nicholas just ignored her and was about to say something, but Nicole Interrupted, "Wait before you said something." Afterward, she shouted, "Clear!" And Nick ordered as he held in his laugh, "Shock him." and the teen girl did. However, the shock sent the poor girl flying and she hit the ceiling. Luckily her brother turned her to metal again to save her from the blow and in other lucky news Vic woke up from the shock as he gasped for air.

Nicole shook her head, stood up, walked toward the cyborg as she tapped his shoulder and asked, "Hey you alright?" Cyborg sat up and said as he touched the girl's hand, "Yeah. Thanks." Nicole smiled then explained, "Good Because out there are tons of guards and I don't know if Cliff can handle it." and right on cue, the robot man came flying in.

The rebel twin and cyborg picked up Cliff as Nicole commented to the ex-racer, "Dude come on you fought Nazis and an Alligator."

"The Nazis And the alligator didn't have sonic weapons." The robot man defended. "Good point." The teen girl commented. Then all of a sudden the guards came in and started to blast the three metahumans. Luckily both Vic and Nicole held up their Shields to protect themselves well mostly the rebel twin's shield. "Ha Ha, mine bigger." Nicole joked. Vic just smirked and said, "My weapon is louder." and blasted the army men with his sonic cannon. "Yeah, But can your little gun do this." Nicole clarified. Then she turned into ice and froze the men and accidentally hit Cliff. "Jesus Christ." The robot man mumbled.

"Sorry, Cliff." The rebel twin apologized with a laugh then defended, "At least you can't feel the cold."

"Just get Jane!" Cliff commanded with anger. Nicole nodded and headed towards Jane's cell. Meanwhile, in the crazy girl cell, Dirk was torturing her again only ABBA was on the radio and as the suited man was about to chop the girl's head there was a knock. Dirk put the knife down and shouted, "What?!"

"Ice cream delivery." The voice said on the other side of the door. The suited man made a confused face as he turned off the radio then walked toward the door and he opened as he asked again, "What?" All the sudden he screamed when an ice blast hit him turning him into an ice sculpture. After that Nicole came walking in and said, "Get it. I delivered ice and he screamed." and she laughed until Nick said, "Nicole focus."

"Right." The rebel teen said as she shook her head. Afterward, she walked toward Jane and asked as she turned back to normal, "You Alright?"And as an answer, the crazy girl said loudly, "It's about time you got here because if I had to listen to Mama Mia one more time we would have fucked you and this place up."

Nicole rolled her eyes as she untapped Jane and explained, "Well I had to get Tinman and Robocop first." After the crazy girl was free the rebel twin asked, "But do you still want to fuck this place up?" Silver tongue smiled and said, "Fuck yeah!" and the words Literally appeared next to her then she flew them into three guards that came in the room.

Then Bad reputation continued to play as the free members and the twins fought guard after guard. However, when one went down three more took his place. "Jesus this is never going to end." Cliff mumbled and Nicole thought that too until she saw Larry's cell and asked Silver tongue, "Can you make a baseball bat and ball?"

"Why the hell you want though?" Silver tongue asked as the words appeared and turned in a baseball bat and ball. Then Nicole ordered her brother, "Turn me into metal." which Nicholas did. The rebel twin grabbed the baseball bat and answered, "Because I'm about to make my brother dream come true."

Afterward, she got into a batting position and said, "Tell me when to hit it, Bro."

"Technically this is not baseball." Nick pointed it out, but then mumbled, "Screw it." And commanded, "Hit the ball hard." And that what the rebel twin and the metal went flying hitting every guard like a pinball machine until it hit the lock screen on Larry's cell opening the door. "Touchdown!" Nicole cheered. "Homerun." Nick corrected. "That too." the sister added. After that, she ran towards the opened cell and the music stopped.

Once she got in the cell she said, "Okay, Larry there are guards out there and I know we got most of them, but I know there's going to be dozens more coming after us so let's get you out of those restraints and let's get to fighting." However, when she looked at the ex-pilot he didn't look so good. "Actually you look like you're dying." The rebel twin said concerned. Then she started to leave as she added, "So you ain't fighting. So I'm just going to keep you in here until we win okay." After that, she gave the bandages man two thumbs up.

However, Larry said tiredly, "Wait." Nicole stopped. Then the ex-pilot explained, "I might not be able, but he can." The rebel twin was confused as she asked, "Who?" That when Larry tried his best to point at a glowing tube that was behind him. "Is he behind the tube?" Nicole questioned as she stared at the object. "He's in the tube." The bandages man informed.

The rebel still gave a confused face as she picked up the object. Then she said as she opened it, "I really don't think popping snakes are really going to help in our situation." But then the negative spirit flew out which made Nicole yelped and fall backward. After that, the spirit looked at the rebel twin and nodded a thank you then stared at Larry and nodded an 'I'll be back for you.' Afterward, he flew out and deactivated the place freeing the prisoners who helped the team fight the guards.

Nicole stood up and stared at the entrance of the cell as she got to Larry and unrestrained him. After he was free the rebel twin asked with fear, "What the fuck was that?!"

"A member of the team that you two haven't met yet." The bandages man answered tiredly. "Well, I'm glad he's on our side," Nicole said relief as she helped the tired man stand up and two of them left the cell. Once they caught with the others the rebel twin, "Okay, now we just need Rita."

"Do any of you might know where she locks up?" Because we tried to use the X-ray vision to find you guys, but then I got a headache before We spotted her." Nicole asked and explained to the team. "She's in cell 888," Larry answered. "Got it." Nicole said excitedly then she handed the ex-pilot to Cliff and commanded, "Hold him."

After that, she speeded away with super speed. "Should we have told them about Rita's power?" The robot man asked. "Guess they'll find out on their own," Jane said with a shrug.

At the meantime, Nicole zoomed past guards, prisoners, and bullets until she got to cell number 888. She walked in and announced, "Come on Rita we got to go." Then she noticed she was in the room. "Rita?" The rebel twin questioned as she looked around until someone said, "Up here."

Then the teen girl looked up and saw a glass box full with some sort of goo. "Are you behind the huge mass of play-doh?" The teen asked. "I am the huge mass of play-doh." The ex-actress answered. "Wait that your power!?" Nicole said surprise while Nick shouted, "Be nice! Be nice!"

"I mean that awesome. I wish I had your power. You know the blob was my favorite movie." Nicole lied and Nicholas informed, "She was never in the blob."

"Shit," Nicole mumbled through her teeth. Then she said, "I really do like your power. Very Unique."

"Just get me out of here," Rita commanded annoyingly. "Right, right," Nicole said quickly. Then she turned her hands into fists and stared up with big eyes. "What are you doing?" the ex-actress asked confusingly. "Trying to do laser eyes, but it doesn't seem to be working." the rebel twin explained as she kept on trying then she felt pain in the palm of her hands and asked her brother, "Also why are my hands burning?"

After that, she opened her hands and lasers came out of her fingers and started to bounce around the room. Nick turned Nicole into metal again as she ducked and covered from the laser then the lasers stopped when they cut the 'B' necklace off the rebel teen's neck. "Becca's necklace!" Nick said upset. "Relax Bro I got it." Nicole comforted as she put the piece of jewelry in her coat's pocket then she asked, "and why the hell the lasers came out of my goddamn fingers?"

"I just said lasers. I didn't say what body part they would shoot out of." Nicholas defended. "Well, you should have said 'Use lasers eyes' or something Dumbass," Nicole argued. "Well I didn't think that." the responsible twin argued back. "Well, that's why I'm calling you a dumbass now." The rebel twin mumbled. "In my defense, they didn't come out of your butt." the teen boy commented which made Nicole give an angry face.

"Please don't start arguing now," Rita begged. "Sorry." both twins apologized the did the blow lip thing that the ex-actresses taught them to get their anger out. Afterward, Nicole made her hand into a gun and Nick commanded, "Use lasers." and lasers shot out of the rebel twin's pointer and middle finger. Then the teen girl started to make an opening out of the box for Rita to slip out.

However Nick commanded, "Stop." when everyone in the room heard someone coming in so the responsible twin ordered, "Turned invisible." which the teen girl did, but not her clothes. So when the person who was the same woman who tranquilized Nicole said, "Alright Miss Farr there is a prison riot so Jonas wants you to show what happens to bad prisoners." she noticed a floating jumpsuit. "What the hell?" the suited woman questioned and was going to investigate the suit. Fortunately, Rita stretched her arm and punch the woman before she went farther.

"Damn!" Nicole said surprised as she turned visible again then she asked, "Is she going to be okay?" Then added. "Nick is wondering not me. I don't give two shits."

"She'll live." Rita explained as she brought her hand back up then she started to slipped her whole self out of the box as she said, "Now tell Nicholas to shield his eyes."

"Why?" Nicole asked as the ex-actress got to the ground and the rebel teen got her answered when Rita shape herself back to normal and she was not wearing clothes. "Nick close your eyes so you don't get a mind boner." Rita gave the teen girl a disgusted face so Nicole explained, "Come he's a teen boy and your favorite actress who very fit for a woman in her late 90s."

The ex-actress just rolled her eyes and asked, "By any chance did anyone tell you to bring clothes?"

"Unfortunately no." The rebel twin answered, but got an idea. She took off her prison suit and said, "Here take this." which Rita did. Then once the ex-actress had the clothes on Nicole said, "Alright Nicky you can look now." Then Rita walked pass the teen girl, got to the opening of the cell, and said, "Shall we?"

"Ladies first." Nicole said politely and did a 'go right ahead' motion. The ex-actress smiled and walked out of the cell. However before the teen girl left the cell she asked her brother, "Are you sure you didn't get a mind boner?" Then she stared at Rita's ass and commented, "Because I would if I could."

"Let's just go," Nick mumbled and the rebel twin left the cell. Once the two women made it to the others Nicole said, "Alright let's get out of here." And was about to make a portal, but then the team heard, "Stop those abominations!" It was Darren Jonas and brought more guards and weapons aiming at the team. The team put their hands up as Nicole commented, "This guy doesn't fucking quit. Does he?"

"Please tell us that you two have a plan B for this operation," Cliff begged. The rebel teen smiled and said, "Actually we do." Then she whistled and first nothing happened, but then the vents started to shake and then a bunch of the mutants butt creatures came bursting out and ran towards the suited man and guards. "Not again," Darren mumbled and the butts attack the bad guys as hundreds more came flying down. That's when a butt creature with a bag of Fun doodles walked towards the team and gave the snack back to Nicole.

"Good boy. Now go have some fun." The rebel twin said in a cutesy voice and the butt ran off and started biting guards. "Don't tell you…" Rita tried to say, but got interpreted by Nicole as she explained, "His name ASSassin or Ass for short."

"Alright then let's just go," Rita mumbled and the teen girl made a portal and everyone went in it. However before Nicole got in she said, "Hold up." Then she walked towards Darren who ASSassin was attacking and punch him in the face. "That's for punching me in the face and also kidnapping my friends, but mostly giving me a bloody nose. After that, she whistles and Ass and she ran towards the portal. However before the teen girl closed she waited for the suited man she just punched to get up and she gave him two middle fingers and shouted, "Boom!" And closed the portal. "Fuck!" the suited man shouted before getting attack again by the butts.


	9. Chapter 9

"And that what they get when they mess with the Jersey twins!" Nicole shouted when everyone was back in the manor. Then she looked at the mirror that was still on the couch and when Nicholas appeared the sister shouted with a smile, "Up high on defeating our first bad guy!" Nick put his hand up and his sister smacked the 'hand' then she shouted, "Woo!" And started dancing and singing, "We did it. We did it. We did it. Oh yeah. Oh yeah."

"Wait, you two are friends? Since when?" Cliff asked. "Since we found out we have things in common," Nicole answered as she continued to dance. "Yeah, we have the same fear, favorite food, and a secret hobby," Nick explained. "I thought she wasn't fond of pizza," Larry recalled. "Oh, I'm not. It's chocolate covered Oreos that we both like. Us Marionette has good taste when it comes with a sweet tooth." Nicole explained as stopped dancing and sat next to her brother. Then the twins smiled at each other.

After that Nick explained, "We also learn that we care and love each other even when we get on each other nerves."

"Aww," Rita said sweetly with a hand on her heart. "We also had an agreement. From now on I will respect Nicole's wishes and space unless it involves hurting us or the team." The responsible twin explained. "And I promise not to be Obnoxious anymore and not interpreted anyone while they are talking." The rebel twin also explained then she added, "Like for example Vic what were you going to said about our uncle before all this mess happened?"

"You uncle works in a place call Secret Labs a place was original to murder victims that were caused by super beings, but now use for illegal experiments on the dead," Vic explained then he noticed the twins faces were in shock. "And I'm guessing you two didn't know that." the tech teen guessed. At first, the twins were silent, but then Nick was the first to speak with a voice full of anger, "No that can't be right. Uncle Thomas told me himself that he just studied how people die. He wouldn't lie to me. He made it a rule that nobody lies in the house."

"Well, that bastard was a damn hypocrite," Nicole mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. Then she glanced at the team and explained, "But we still need him to find the Chief." After that, she asked, "So what's the plan?"

"Well hopefully he still at work so the plan is to talk to him, but he wouldn't glance an eye on us." Vic started as he pointed at the team then he added, "And he'll definitely not want to talk to you two."

"So how are we going to talk to him?" Nicole asked as she was losing fate. Cyborg smiled and informed, "Well luckily we know someone who can." The twins made confused faces as the twin sister asked, "Who?"

Meanwhile, Dr. Marionette was at his desk in his office as he looked at his tablet going through pictures of experiments as he mumbled at each picture, "Fail. Fail. Fail." Then his Intercom started to buzz so the doctor press the button and mumbled bitterly, "Yes?"

"Dr. Marionette a Dr. Silas Stone wants to see you." a nurse explained. Thomas eyes lit up as he said with joy back into the intercom, "Tell him to come in." After that, he stood up and straightened himself up as the other doctor enter.

"Dr. Stone, how long has it been?" Dr. Marionette asked as he shook the other man hand. "Too long my friend," Silas answered with a smile. Afterward, Thomas said as he pulled out a chair, "Please sit." which the other doctor did. Then Marionette asked as he sat down at his desk, "How's your son?"

"Improving every day." Dr. Stone said proudly. Dr. Marionette grinned and said, "Good. Good." After that, he asked, "So what brings you here? Have you changed your mind and joining this program?"

"Not actually. I'm here to ask you something." Silas explained. "Go and ask away," Thomas said cheerfully. Then the other stood up and took off his glasses and put them away with a smile. Then he slammed his hands on the desk and asked with anger, "Why did you lie to us and why the hell you didn't tell us we were living in an insane asylum?"

Marionette made a confused face and asked, "What are you talking about Man?" Then all of the sudden Silas turned into Nicole. "Nicole?! But you are supposed to be dead!" Thomas said surprised. "Well, Boo Uncle Tommy." The rebel twin said with a frown. "What on god name are you doing here?" Dr. Marionette questioned. "We'll be asking the questions here Uncle T." the teen girl explained. "Fine, But can I asked this? What do you mean I lie to you?" The doctor asked as he crossed his arms. "Well that you do illegal experiments on dead bodies for one," Nicole answered.

Thomas sighed as he put his arm back on his side. Then he apologized, "I'm sorry for lying to you."

She "Oh don't apologize to me. I already knew you did fuck Up things." The rebel twin explained. "Then who do I have to explain myself to?" the doctor questioned. Then Nicole opened a briefcase she brought in, got a mirror out, and said, "Said it to the boy who looked up to you." as Nick appeared in the mirror. "Nicholas?!" Thomas said shock. The rebel twin smiled and said, "That's right Nicholas. The boy that followed all your stupid rules. The boy that took extra Credit so he could be just as smart you. The boy whose body you is hiding in our basement. The boy…." However before she can finish the responsible twin asked, "Nicole can I talk now?"

"Sorry got carried away." The teen girl apologized. "You too went down in the basement?" Dr. Marionette asked with anger. "I said we were asking the questions here." Nicole reminded. "Nicole please," Nicholas begged. "Sorry got too much into bad cop role. Please ask your questions dear brother." The rebel twin apologized again then did a 'the floor is yours' motion.

Nicholas gave a silent 'thank you' then looked at his uncle and explained, "Yes we were in the basement because our new friend Jane was an ex-patient in our house that was an abused asylum. Do you care to explain why you raise two five-year-olds in an ex-asylum?"

Thomas sighed and explained, "Look you kids needed therapy and it was the only place that was made for therapy and the court suggested it not me."

"And why didn't tell us about your job?" Nick asked next and their uncle replied, "You kids just saw your parents get killed. I didn't want to add 'Uncle work in the black market' to the millions of other problems you kids had."

"We...We got better over the years." Nicholas explained hesitantly. "Really? Then how are your panic attacks, Boy?" Thomas asked sarcastically. Nick sat there in silence as Nicole yelled, "And the who fault was it that he got those panic attacks in the first place!?"

"Certainly not me." Dr. Marionette answered. "Oh Bullshit!" Nicole yelled. "You the one who pressured him to be number one for everything." The rebel twin argued. "Well it was either that or he would have ended like you. A want-a-be crime who wanted to get high for free, drink underage, and to follow anyone that not a guardian to her just like your Pathetic mother." Thomas argued. That got Nicole to shout, "Motherfucker!" and hit him, but Nick commanded, "Nicole pause." and she did literally froze in place.

"Thank you, Nicholas. This is why you were and still are the favorite." The doctor said with a smile as he stared at the frozen girl. Then he asked, "Is that all you two came for?" Nick shook his head and said not making eye contact with the doctor then the responsible twin explained, "Dr. Caulder is missing."

"Well, that's normal for him. He's always traveling." Dr. Marionette explained. "Well he was kidnapped and is in another Dimension and Dr. Caulder asked us to find you for some reason," Nicholas explained. "That bastard still thinks I am still studying Intervals dimensions," Thomas mumbled. "But you had studied it so you can still help him right?" The responsible twin asked with hope. "I can, but I wouldn't." The doctor said straight away.

"But he's your friend." Nicholas defended. "No, he is not. He's a monster and only cares about himself." Thomas informed. "Then why did you have me meet him if he was a monster?" Nick asked with anger. The silence from the twins' uncle gave Nick was his answer as the teen boy said not so surprised, "You just wanted to get rid of me."

"Look it wasn't my idea. It was Niles that wanted to meet you and I was just tired of you two still being mentally ill and seen I thought your sister would be killed by the path she chose and just brought you up." Thomas explained with an annoying voice. Then he said, "But that the only thing I was going to do for him so I'm not going to help find him."

Nicholas was crushed by the man he looked up to said and wanted to leave, but he thought about the team and asked, "Would you find him for his team?" Thomas just laughed which made Nick piss. After that, the doctor answered, "Like I would help his little lab rats. They're the reason this place Barely still running. Those abominations are bad news and I suggested you two leave the horrible place.

Nick made his hands into fists, but instead of arguing with the doctor he commanded with anger, "Nicole unpause!" And Nicole unpaused And was going to punch their uncle. However, by everyone surprise, she stopped and just glanced at Thomas as the doctor asked, "Are going to hit me or swear me out?" That when she said, "You're not worth it." Then the rebel twin crossed her arms and said with confidence, "And dear uncle I may have screwed up in the past, but now I'm part of a superhero team while you are a sad lonely old man looking at fail illegal experiments. So who really the pathetic one?"

"Get out or I'm calling security." the doctor said as a response. Nicole did a fake laugh and asked, "And tell them what? That Dr. Stone turned into your dead niece."

"Get out!" Thomas yelled as he stood up from his desk. "We were leaving anyway," Nicole said as she walked out the office and shut the door. Afterward, the doctor stared at the mirror the twins left then slammed it on the ground breaking it.


	10. Chapter 10

After Nicole left the office she turned back into Dr. Stone and walked toward the elevator. Then as 'he' walked toward it 'Silas' asked the voice in 'his' head, "Hey you Alright?"

"I'll be alright." Nick just mumbled which gave his sister clue he wasn't fine, but she gave him his space. After a few steps, they made it to the elevator and went in it and went down. Afterward, the 'doctor' made it to the lobby and the nurse that let Dr. Stone up said, "Have a great day Dr. Stone."

"You too Miss Godwin," Silas said cheerfully. However before 'he' went out the door Nick commanded, "Tell her that she should go back to psychology." The 'doctor' made a confused face as he said to the secretary, "Miss Godwin you really should go back to psychology."

"Maybe one day." Miss Godwin said with hope. Then 'Silas' explained, "Well I hope it will be soon because I know you would be a wonderful psychologist." The secretary smiled and said, "Thank you, Dr. Stone." After that, the 'doctor' left and once the Coast was clear the 'doctor' turned back into Nicole.

Then the rebel twin asked, "You know that girl?"

"Yeah she was touring the same campus I was touring," Nicholas explained. "Oh alright then." The teen girl said with a shrugged then said, "Well she better quit ASAP and become our therapist because we need especially now." the sister informed. Then she asked, "So now what? We'll tell the team we fuck up and the Chief will never be found?"

"Not actually." The teen boy explained then he ordered, "Make a portal to Uncle Thomas's study." Nicole made it and walked through. After that, she asked, "Why are we here?"

"Well, it's obvious Uncle Thomas doesn't throw anything out," Nicholas informed. "Yeah, so?" the rebel twin questioned. "So he should still have a book about dimensional analysis." The teen boy explained. After that, he commanded, "Nicole find that book." which Nicole did And as she searched she joked, "I hope it's called 'Dimensions for Dummies.' However when she found it she said disappointed, "It's a regular boring school textbook." However, she still grabbed it and then asked, "So why did you make me found this?"

"Because if our uncle won't help I guess it up to us," Nicholas explained. Nicole nodded with the agreement then Nick commanded her to make a portal that took them back to the manor. Once the twins made back and the rebel twin closed the portal ASSassin jumped into his new owner arms and started to lick her face with joy as Cliff asked, "So how it go?"

The teen girl put the butt creature down as she explained, "Well there's good news and bad news." The team gathered around as Rita asked, "What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is our uncle is a piece of shit and he ain't helping us," Nicole explained. "And the good news?" Larry asked concerned. That when the rebel girl showed the team the book and said proudly, "Good news is Nick and I are going to free the Chief."

"You two are going to free the Chief?" Vic asked even more concerned. Nicole just shrugged and explained as she sat on the couch and put the book on the now fix coffee table, "Why not? I can make portals that can travel state to state. Making a portal to another dimension can't be that different." The robot man picked the book, opened it and asked, "Are you sure you can even read this?"

Nicole gave the ex-racer a defense look and said, "Come on Cliff. I'm not that stupid." Then she snatched the book, opened it, made a worried face and mumbled through her teeth, "Ah Papi." Then she closed it, put it down, and explained, "And I'm lucky to have a brother who has a photographic memory, super smart, and has the ability to tell me what's what." After that, she asked her brother as she pointed her eyes up, "Right?"

Then after a few seconds of silence, Nicole said excitedly, "Nick said we got this." After that the rebel grabbed the book, gave the team a thump up and said, "We'll figure this out faster then you can say, 'We're fuck." and went into her bedroom leaving the team to mumbled, "We're fuck."

Later the Nicole was in her bedroom studying when Jane came in and knock on the open door to get the rebel twin attention. Once the teen girl looked up from the book she saw the crazy girl and said cheerfully, "Oh hi." The goth girl smiled and said, "Hey." Then she asked in a flirtatious voice as she caressed the doorway, "Can you come into my room please?"

Nicole was confused, but still answered, "Sure." Then the rebel girl marked the page she was in the book, put the book down, and followed Jane to the crazy girl bedroom. Once they were inside Nicole closed the door and asked, "So why did you ask me to come here?" and the answer she got was a passionate kiss on the lips by the other girl.

After they stopped kissing Nicole asked surprisingly, "What the fuck was that for?"

"I wanted to thank you personally for Rescuing us," Jane explained with a flirty voice. Then she pouted and asked, "Do you not want this?"

Nicole shook her frantically and said worriedly, "No no no no no no! Of course, I do." Then she explained more calmly, "I just never thought you were that type of person…." that when she realized something then, "You're not Jane. Aren't you?"

"My name Scarlett Harlot." Scarlett Introduced. Then the flirtatious woman asked, "That's not a problem is it?"

"Not at all." Nicole said quickly, but she still questioned, "It's just...Is Jane okay with this?" Then the rebel twin started babbling, "Because I really need to know first and blah blah blah." which made Jane appeared and said while covering the other girl's mouth, "Stop talking. She was the only one the volunteer for this. So are you going to enjoy this or keep babbling your god damn?"

Nicole gave a thumbs up and mumbled as her mouth was still cover, "Enjoy this." The crazy girl smiled and said as she uncovered the teen girl's mouth, "Good." Then she turned back to Scarlett and the flirting girl said, "Are you ready Sweetheart because it's going to be a bumpy ride." After that, she kissed the other girl passionately again as she took off Nicole's jacket and pushed her down on the bed.


End file.
